


Guiding Voice

by goldenfairy



Series: Soul Connection [2]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Guidence, M/M, Mystery, Romance, mahabharat-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious voice that guides him from childhood. And he quests for the source of the voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts).



> I believe Krishna and Arjun are true soulmates of Mahabharat. this series is a journey how Arjun gets back to his other part which takes lifetime

“Parth, Parth” again the magnetic call reaches to him crossing the waves of the ocean of time and space, It seems to him the call comes from beyond the ages.  
“Who is Parth? and who are you?” with much effort he murmured like always  
The overwhelming smile again spread over the horizon “ask yourself Parth , drown within your heart , you will feel me”  
“Please don’t puzzle me anymore , please tell me what do you want and why do you call me Parth? I am not Parth ” he was restless as usual  
“for rest of the world you may not , for me you are Parth , my Parth .. Now listen to me carefully Parth , fire can’t reach under the Earth, keep that in mind” voice started fading out  
“wait , don’t go again , at least tell me your name” he almost begged  
“wait for right time Parth , you yourself will know , for now remember what I told you” voice went away from him  
“no, stop please” he tried to move and in the process opens his eyes and discovers himself lying on bed of his room , sweating , confused and all alone.  
He , The Youngest son of Kunti , prince of Hastinapur , Son of Devraj Indra , student of Dronacharya , considered the greatest archer of his time, The Third Pandav Arjun.

Upon recovering himself to sense Arjun silently kept sitting on the bed for a while, in an effort to understand what exactly was happening with him.  
“is it really a dream or any illusions of my subconscious mind?”for nth time he asked this to himself , he even meditated for hours to get the answer but all was in vain , it remained as the greatest mystery of his 18 years old life.  
He leaned himself on the pillow and started recollecting the memories of his journey with this dream throughout all these 18 years. 18 years may not sound that a long period to count but the turmoil he and his brothers had gone through till now has surely helped to increase his maturity level than a normal prince of his age.  
Being born in forest struggle for existence were part of their lives and he never had any complain regarding that , rather life was very peaceful and simple then all what he can recall . Affectionate Father Pandu , strict yet caring Mother Kunti and loving Chhotima Madri (he still can recall a tune she used to humming, she had a very sweet voice), two elders-most obedient of all kind nature brother Yudhisthir who then used to study all time and brother Bheem having everything huge, a huge body , huge strength, huge anger , huge hunger and most importantly an equally huge heart filled with love and protectiveness for them and two toddlers – adorably good looking Nakul and shy sahadev these were his world. A perfect and complete world.  
In spite of all hardship of forest life they were happy. He used to dedicate himself to his born companion bow and arrow forgetting everything, from that early age archery remained his passion. Life was going smoothly only then a sudden tragedy turned their life upside down and that was the very time since when this mysterious dream became part of his life. How much old was he then? hardly 6 years, when parents arms are regarded only safe shelter for a child he was forced to face the harsh reality of life for the first time , first time he got to know about death and also came to know about existence of someone beyond understanding.  
He still can remember every bit of the first ever dream he got. Not only the first one whenever he closes his eyes he can replay each and every dream had he dreamed. He still gets thrilled when he recalls the moment.  
“Parth , never think yourself alone , no matter what tragedy strikes you never break down , remember someone is always there to share your pain and sorrow”  
That magical voice from very first moment mesmerized him . but with all his ignorance he answered quite rudely that day   
“Neither I am Parth nor I have any pain or sorrow so please don’t disturb me , I don’t need anyone.” ego is always a characteristic of Arjun even in the age of 6.  
There was a momentary pause then the tone turned sad and painful “since very birth of yours all your feeling are not all your own, someone has equal share in that, you can’t help it”  
“will you please explain? I am not getting you” he was confused like anything  
“it will take time Parth, for now make yourself strong and prepared , a great tragedy and complications of life even greater are awaiting for you. so never breakdown, the voice faded out leaving a confused , scared , thrilled , perplexed Arjun behind,  
He still would have ignored the dream as a mere nightmare unless he wouldn’t have received the first rude shock of life the very next day – sudden demise of father and self immolation of Chotima which changed their lives completely.


	2. Chapter 2

For few times everything was happening in such a rush that Arjun lost the track and let himself go with the flow of life. Overnight brother Yudhisthir’s role changed from only elder brother to that of a father for them. What was his age then? Merely 10 years? An age when a boy is needed father’s guidance the most turned head of the family who had responsibilities to guide four younger brothers. Since then he became ultimate decision maker for them beside mother Kunti , except brother Bheem no one of them questions him ever may be it is because he was hardly 2 years younger than elder brother so for him brother Yudhisthir still was a brother unlike 3 of them. Mother Kunti’s full attention fell upon Nakul and sahadev so that they never cry for their mother as a result none can ever doubt that they are not born to her. Not that Arjun feels jealous of them, they are too adorable to be jealous of neither there was any lack in mother’s love and care for him but its true mother had become over occupied with them hence very little time was left for him. Unlike his two elders Arjun didn’t cross the age of playing in mother’s lap till then. So although he had no complain for that it certainly created a feeling of hollowness in him.  
Changes were not only limited within family, their forest life also came to an end upon arrival of grandfather Bheeshma and uncle Vidur who managed to convince mother to come back to Hastinapura. First time they came to know that they were not just simple forest dwellers but princes of mighty Kuru dynasty. No doubt they were excited about coming to Hastinapura unaware of the fact that this new phase of life is going to be full of complications.Although they had received a heartiest welcome in Hastinapur by the masses and also by aunt Gandhari but something somewhere was not going well. Uncle Dhritarastra though was very sweet to them but that required fatherly concern for late younger brother’s son somehow was missing in him. But the people who really seemed disturbed with their presence in Hastinapur were those hundred Kaurava brothers specially brother Duryodhan and Duhshaan and more importantly their maternal uncle Gandhar king shakuni who for some unknown reason uses to spend more time in Hastinapur than Gandhar.  
It was not his age to understand the complexities of relations but from brother Yudhisthir and mother’s conversations , brother Bheem’s annoyance with brother Duryodhan and his own observations Arjun could sense the tension rising within the cousins. But surprisingly enough although brother Duryodhan shared a quite bitter relationship with his elders was initially quite nice toward him. Probably because being younger he was not a threat for him in competing for the throne. For a short period Arjun really enjoyed the status of the dearest prince of Hastinapur be it to the countrymen or to teacher Kripacharya or to grandfather Bheeshma who used toshower fatherly affection upon him or even among all brothers and other members of family too. Unlike brother Yudhisthir and Bheem he was not subjected to jealousy and rivalry that time.But it was only until his passion for archery proved to be a rarest talent of the time with advent of teacher Dronacharya. As a result perception about Arjuna got changed overnight from a negligible pampered child to a genius who can be extremely destructive for enemies; hence he couldn’t escape jealous eyes anymore.  
Before Arjun could get accustomed with his changing life the truth of their birth and identity of their biological father got revealed to them by great sage Vedvyasa which hit as a thunder to him. With this revelation they were subjected to great insult and taunt from Mamahree shakuni and his nephew clan which resulted deadly enmity between brother Bheem and Duryodhan but Arjun’s misery was not being able to absorb the truth. He didn’t reach to that level of maturity yet. It was not the case with other 4 brothers. Nakul-sahadeva had not reached to age of questioning so they accepted what they were told, on the other hand brother Yudhisthir and Bheem were matured enough to understand the scenario, It was only Arjun who miffed between maturity and immaturity. Lots of questions arose in his mind which remained unanswered. Neither there was the situation nor time nor any right person to talk to him freely. Perhaps nobody would have thought that Arjun will not be able to accept the truth. In that painful state of him the dream came for second time about which he almost forgot in turns of life.  
“Parth life takes test, life is full of complications if you get affected by smaller to smallest issues like this you will be never able to overcome trial and tribulations in which life will put you through” a magical tune of flute carried the message to him  
This time Arjun didn’t dare to ignore the voice  
“What do you want from me?” He asked weakly,  
“it is not important what do I want Parth , what matters is what does the time wants from you” the tone started getting mysterious “you have to stand still before all the challenges life throws at you, and for that you have to get yourself detached from such complications”  
“How is that possible? I have my family, my brothers, mother and people who care for me, how can I get detached from them” the very suggestion sounded absurd to him  
“You are worshipper of lord Shiva aren’t you? Don’t you know he is hermit even though being householder? Do anyone question on his unconditional love towards Devi Parvati? Yet none doubt on his hermitage, if you can worship him why can’t you follow his path? the much you free yourself from complication the more you will get near to the truth , remember you are not any random prince, you are the chosen one you have to deal with such complication” the tone turned into a commanding one.  
“Chosen one?” Arjun couldn’t understand what his reaction should be  
“you are son of Indra the king of the god , who defines grandeur , who is the symbol of magnificence and majesty , being born to him you are not only prince of the earth but also of the paradise too are not these enough proof for you to be chosen?” the voice turned playful.  
Arjun couldn’t get whether the person is serious or only joking but suddenly the heaviness from his heart got wiped away, he didn’t think in this way earlier, he felt quite light and relaxed but before he could thank the tune ringed again  
“now listen carefully Parth you brother are as five fingers you will be together till end , none can separate you , whatever happens keep this in mind.” Arjun woke up with palpitation before he could ask anything.  
Although on the next day the meaning of that last sentence got cleared to him with the drowning of brother Bheem into river. 

“And thus Krishna drove that ferocious serpent Kaliya Nag away from Yamuna river.” Pitamaha Bheeshma concluded the narration to his grandsons.  
He used to tell such encouraging stories of velour , bravery , principles . The stories of the wars of gods and demons , how Goddess Adi Shakti , Lord Shiva or Lord Vishnu slain demons who become threat for the universe . how Lord Rama fought with Ravana in battle of Lanka or heroic deeds of great kings of Aryabart including ancestors of Kuru Dynasty. Pitamaha believes such stories will inspire his grandsons to have such glorious future. His favorite grandson Arjuna learns each and every tale by heart but he forgets everything else existed on the earth when pitamaha starts the adventurous tales of the wonder boy of gokul village named Krishna. How did he kill all the ferocious demons sent by cruel king of Mathura Kans only god knows the reason of which, how did Krishna lift the Govardhan Hill with only little finger and also defeated Devraj Indra in the process and what not? The stories of his heroism are as countless as stars of the sky. What surprises Arjun most is this Krishna is of his age only.  
“how is it possible that a boy of my age can create such myths?” he keeps wondering. But when listening to these tales Arjun feels a strange connection to Krishna, as if he is witnessing his each and every adventure which are fondly called as Krishna Leelas by people of Braja land. He himself doesn’t know why he is this much attracted to Krishna stories, all he knows that right now he can’t leave for kingdom of Mathura to have such magical experience of meeting this wonder boy which he longs for.  
“Arjun, my child what are you thinking? You are getting late for your lesson, leave, don’t make Acharya Drona waiting” Bheesma’s strict yet affectionate order brought Arjun back from trance and he left without a word. No he can’t let anyone know what he was thinking it belong to him only.  
“Parth you need to be focused, to the level that focus and Arjun thee two words can sound as synonym” ranged the mysterious voice again.  
After the miraculous return of brother Bheem from river Arjun stopped questioning on that voice. Or maybe it happened even before that. How abnormally composed he was on that day when everyone including brother Yudhisthir broke down after failing in all attempts to search Bheem! Arjun only silently kept sitting on the river bank staring at the water without a blink.  
“You brothers are as five fingers you will be together till end” echoed inside his head, he waited for the statement to prove right. His weird behavior although hadn’t gone unnoticed but everyone was too upset to question him. Though It didn’t take more than a day for his dream to come true with sight of brother Bheem middle of Ganges. Since then Arjun started relying upon his dream. Only inquiry is left now about the identity of this guiding voice. Most strange part is that he even doesn’t know whether the person is young or aged or even male or female.Because every time his dream ends no memory of how the voice sounds like remains left. only a magical tune of flute keeps ringing in his ears.  
“Will you never say who you are?” Arjun tried as ever  
“Will you ever learn to wait?” He got it back instantly  
“Parth tomorrow is a big day. You are going to set a new landmark of concentration power. Its not only a test for yours but for mine too, and I am sure my Parth won’t let me fail. The dream ended with an assuring tone.  
Next day when Arjun succeeded to hit the bird’s eye creating an example for future he had noticed smile of pride on Acharya and brother’s face but he felt someone is feeling equally or even more proud than them. He could sense the mesmerizing tune playing somewhere.


End file.
